User blog:IceBite/Audience With a God 4
Audience With a God 4 (AKA 3rd-to-last section of Operation Titantic Discoveries, Part 8: Ashadra) Galiana found herself in a somewhat empty area. It looked like she was floating in some clouds. She slowly stood up, her head throbbing. She looked around, seeing only the surrounding environment...until she saw a figure. The figure looked like a ghostly crimson robe. It just floated there, as if watching her. Then, a wave of intuition gave her an idea of who it was. "You're...you're Dominion, aren't you? Ahrganot mentioned you..." "Yes, this one is the one known as 'Dominion'," the Titan responded, "This one sees you have Selvarius's Amulet." "So...what's going on? Where is everyone?" Galiana asked. A second voice answered, "You are within your mind. This one's Amulet has drained you. Do not fear, you will awaken." Then, a second figure appeared. This one looked like a re-postured Tokarthi, with an unusual, bladed helmet and ornate armor. "Dominion and Selvarius merely wish to talk to you." Galiana realized, "And you...you're Selvarius...aren't you?" "Yes, young one, this one is that whom you've named," Selvarius responded. Dominion said, "These ones merely wished to congradulate you: you really went above and beyond your comrades' expectations, whether they show it or not..." "As you have this one's own," Selvarius said, with pride, "This one has selected many Tokarthi and other sentient beings to be Champions of Will, but this one believes you were the most impressive of all." "Champion of Will?" Galiana asked. Dominion explained, "Selvarius is known by mortal, Ancient, and Titan alike as the Titan of Willpower. His domains lay within Ingenuity, Courage, and Determination..." "And, in your fight with Artin Markoth, you showed all 3," Selvarius finished, "This one is proud of how you showed one of those 'Dark Warriors' that the strength of Willpower will always defeat Darkness." "Wait, I'm still a little confused here," Galiana said, "How do I..." "Patience," Selvarius said, "Even while not in this one's domain, Patience is one of many things any of all beliefs should follow." Galiana, this time slowly, asked, "How do I fit in into all of this? I'm...I'm not as skilled as the others: Etah, Tholker, Pyro, and even the one I call 'father' have powers that I cannot even hope to comprehend. And the only one who doesn't, Ahrganot, has more training than I can ever hope to have. Where do I fit into this fight?" Selvarius was silent for a moment, before he uttered a name Galiana hadn't heard in years, but its mere mention brought her entire life's purpose into focus. "Katia Matveev. Galiana Arcad. Harbinger of Cleansing. Chosen of Selvarius. All are names you have gone by, go by now, and will go by in the millenia to come. You're destiny has been written in the stars by the Titan King before you were even born. The destiny of all of your team, your GSSOC has been written. You are destined to defeat a great evil. You are destined to delay Armaggedon. The Ancient, the Half-Life, the Assassin, the Dragon, the Predator, and the Youth. These are the names of the 6 destined to hold back Doomsday." Suddenly, Selvarius and Dominion began to fade. "You and your team are destined for great things, Katia, destined for great things indeed..." Explanations Here will be a list of explanations for comments you guys may give, to keep people from re-asking. *Selvarius doesn't directly say that Vernietigen will be released by Infra's defeat. He merely says that they are 'destined to delay Armaggedon', meaning he merely tells her that they are destined to hold back the end of the galaxy. He doesn't say how, and Galiana believes it means that defeating Infra will hold back Doomsday. It isn't until much later that she realizes the truth. *Now Galiana knows her true name. *In case you don't know... **The Ancient is Etah, as he is technically 'Immortal' and thousands of years old, making him 'Ancient' compared to his teammates. **The Half-Life is Tholker, being as he's a Cyborg, half-man, half-machine, therefore technically only 'half alive'. **The Assassin is Ahrganot, due to his fighting style. **The Dragon is (duh) Pyro, being that he is from the 'Great Horned Dragon Empire'... **The Predator is Sol I Dor, because of his race's predatory instincts that still show up in him. **The Youth is Galiana, because she's technically the youngest in the group. (I know this one is mentioned in the story, it just felt right to explain all of them.) Category:Blog posts